


Wordless Debates

by QuillFeathers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFeathers/pseuds/QuillFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They were still competitive, of course.<br/>They still challenged each other, of course.<br/>Eventually, sometimes, their debates turned wordless.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Takumi loses the upper hand in a debate and Leo loses the upper hand in the bedroom.
            </blockquote>





	Wordless Debates

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever but I was thinking about how much these two would banter at any point in their relationship and then I was sick...and this somehow happened.

_They were still competitive, of course._

_Thankfully their verbal debates no longer always revolved around war-torn countries and unstable treaties. Still, (and they would never admit it) sometimes the subject of their disagreements were, well, ludicrous. More often than not Corrin would just roll crimson eyes at them whenever they demanded an opinion on which of their ideas were superior, and their older brothers never bothered to interject anymore when the second princes left a room throwing theories back and forth. Everyone knew the contest would most likely last at least an hour and even then possibly end in a truce that would be broken when next they met; more research and knowledge acquired in the time in between._

\---------------

“...the language in tomes alone indicates how old they are. Before modern warfare and copied books existed people were still using magic.” Leo argued, rounding the last corner to where the guest rooms were in Castle Shirasagi. A few steps behind him, Takumi didn't reply immediately. His brown eyes were locked on a page in a book while he navigated the hall without having to look up.

Sparring with swords had predictably led them to a conversation about the superiority of their preferred weapons. A sudden Spring storm had inspired Takumi to inquire about the lack of a simple rain tome as they ran inside. Somehow or another that had led to a heated discussion on the history of each weapon class. Inevitably, they were both now determined to use history to prove which was more useful. They'd even gone to the library before bothering to change out of their wet clothes. A reprimand from Ryoma was probably the only reason they were where they were now as opposed to still calling to each other between bookshelves.

“But arrows are essentially modified throwing spears. They were basically already around as hunting tools before bows existed, and are still being used to hunt today.” Takumi finally countered. “Even types of bows originally designed for different battle strategies can also now be used in different hunting situations. There's few examples of tomes being used for anything but warfare.” He closed the book in his hands with enough force to cause a clap of finality to echo in the quiet hallway.

_\---------------_

_They still challenged each other, of course._

“ _Prove it.” Leo would interject, matching Takumi's glare._

“ _Show me.” Takumi would demand, pulling at Leo's wrist._

\---------------

Leo rolled his eyes in exasperation to indicate he considered his previous point stronger. “In recent history, yes. However-”

“Don't bring up mages on ships again.” Takumi interrupted, crossing his arms and tapping the book against his ribs while Leo opened the door to his room. “I get it, controlling wind is useful. Obviously. Then explain how calling a strike of lightning down, without rain, is useful for anything but destruction. Most of the spells used today are clearly primarily used as weapons. You can learn to shoot an arrow without ever having the intention of killing a person.”

“I just said, it's about the language. I have books back home with records of the same languages we read in tomes written on other materials. I assure you, there are other examples of magic being used as a means to survive. Even hunt just like the bow and arrow. The tomes mages use to fight are not the only form.” Leo replied with a trademark scoff.

“Please. The bow and its predecessors have to be older. That's practically proof it's been more useful throughout history.”

Leo smirked. The stupid annoying smirk that means he knows he's won, and all he had to do was bring a few texts as references next time to prove it. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and chose his next words carefully, putting emphasis on a select few and stubbornly lifting his chin. To outsiders their relationship may have looked like an awful lot of bickering and light insults, competition and challenges, but it was never in cruel intention. Not anymore.

“I'm just saying that if you're going to trace the bow and arrow back to arrowheads and primal tools, I'm going to trace magic back to primal languages carved into stone. Language, Takumi. Communication. Significant throughout history, yes? Now do you have anything else to say or do you want to come in so I can get rid of these wet clothes?”

They'd reached a stalemate but they had time for another game before they were expected for supper.

Takumi laughs as he turns away. Leo is supposed to be good with words but he will certainly be made fun of later for the attempt at being suggestive.

Nevertheless, the Hoshidan's hand is on his arm a heartbeat later.

They were both often sore losers.

\---------------

_Eventually, sometimes, their debates turned wordless._

“ _Still nervous in the dark?” Leo had scoffed, fingertips reaching to snuff out the last candle._

_He'd already lost; voice trembling and heartbeat accelerating under the hand on his chest. The Hoshidan had issued their hardest challenge yet; an admittance of feelings. The Nohrian had countered with a dare; the start of a new competition._

“ _Of course not.” Takumi had replied._

_And he'd kissed Leo in victory._

_After that if either of them initiated their less articulate competitions more often than the other, neither mentioned it. They were both clever and competitive, passionate about what they cared for and rarely backed down from a challenge. It really wasn't surprising that those things bled into their physical relationship. They kept score with quiet noises, tallied victories with wordless surrenders._

\---------------

**[ _claim – assert_ ] **

A new debate starts.

Takumi spins Leo around and presses the book he's been holding to the blond's chest, stepping forward into the room and using it to push the other backwards. He quickly reaches to close the door behind them while shifting pressure on the book to direct where they move. Leo's eyes are dancing when he leans in to brush their lips together.

Once, twice, step by step as they turn until the mage's back hits the wall.

Hands come up to thread fingers through his wet hair, Leo humming into his mouth as they kiss slowly. Takumi can't help but think that the smell of rain is perfect on the Nohrian. He'd definitely like to spend time tasting the rain on Leo's skin, too. Instead he abruptly pulls away just as the mage traces his bottom lip with his tongue. He holds Leo in place with the book until the other prince opens his eyes, a frown pulling at the corners of the blond's damp mouth.

“Can't get the book wet, bookworm.” Takumi taunts, leaning to the side to place the book on an end table.

“And didn't you say something about changing your clothes?”

**[ _counterclaim – defense_ ]**

Leo raises an eyebrow but doesn't otherwise react further, waiting until Takumi is shifting to straighten before leaning forward himself. One hand goes to the back of the archer's head, the other curls around his shoulder, and Leo pulls him sideways the rest of the way up so he can crush their lips together again. It's a terrible angle and predictably Takumi's mouth opens in indignation, but whatever he intends to say turns into a soft moan when Leo bites his bottom lip and pushes in to lick the roof of his mouth. He's as much off-balance as Leo was with the book pressed against his chest, hands at Leo's waist for stability while they walk backwards.

Takumi may be broader and probably stronger but Leo uses his height and long legs to steer them towards the large sofa against the window. It's easy to use their momentum to force the Hoshidan to fall onto it when the backs of his knees hit.

The shorter prince lets out a muffled “mmph” as he falls, eyes opening as Leo kneels on either side of his thighs to straddle him.

**[ _point – intention_ ]**

Takumi is out of breath now so he snakes a hand up the blond's shirt to pull him back to his mouth and steal oxygen. Leo's breath catches as he skims his fingers slowly down his spine, and he doesn't resist when Takumi pulls the garment over his head and tosses it next to them. It's cold by the window so Leo slides closer, immersing himself in the heat between them and resting his hands on Takumi's shoulders.

Briefly they are both content to fight for dominance of their kiss; sighs and quiet moans exchanged point for point. Leo may be able to use his tongue to put him in a daze with barely any effort, but Takumi is just as good at distracting the Nohrian with his hands roaming his exposed skin.

The archer isn't fooled when Leo's arms start to shift behind his head to try to untie his ponytail, so he quickly moves to lavish the other prince's neck gently with his teeth and tongue instead. Leo goes still and shivers against him, fingers still threading into his hair but now it's only to press him closer. Takumi's hands fall to the mage's hips to begin tracing light circles there as he works. He loves the feel of the blond's pulse accelerating against his tongue.

They know each other's weaknesses here as well as they do when sparring.

Leo slowly melts against him, but when he starts to press closer Takumi purposefully switches from nibbling to biting when he next reaches his shoulder. The blond immediately jerks away with a hiss, scowling and raising a hand to brush over the spot.

Takumi smiles innocently. He hopes it leaves a mark.

**[ _counterpoint – contradiction_ ]**

Leo looks to even the playing field.

He leans back to start to pull Takumi's shirt over his head but instead of removing it completely twists it around his wrists and pulls his arms up, bending them back against the back of the sofa. Takumi glares and instinctively fights to be free. He hates it when his hands are restrained and Leo knows it.

The brunette's initial struggle fades to twitching fingers when Leo starts to pepper open-mouthed kisses on his chest. It's Takumi's turn to gasp when the blond licks a nipple as he moves farther south, looking up through long eyelashes all the while. The lower he moves down, the redder the archer's face gets.

Pulling down on the shirt with one hand to make sure the brunette can't escape, Leo licks his lips and presses the heel of his palm against the growing bulge in the other prince's pants. Takumi groans and scrunches his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. 

It's a short-lived victory. Leo lets go of his hold on the shirt in order to relieve the brunette of his remaining clothes, but it's too big of an opening and the Hoshidan is stubborn.

**[ _rebuttal – denial_ ]**

Takumi loops his arms over Leo's head and pulls them both sideways. The material of the sofa is rough against his bare back as they fall but hearing the other's breath hitch when their groins brush makes it worth it. While the mage re-positions and raises himself on his forearms the archer makes quick work of the makeshift restraint twisted around his hands. Tossing the shirt away, he returns his hands to Leo's waist to trace more circles.

He can tell he's won just by the frustrated look on Leo's face and his beautifully dilated pupils, but the mage is just as stubborn as he is.

He waits, but Takumi is also impatient.

**[ _fallacy – unsound argument_ ] **

“I was not implying we only take our shirts off, you kno-ah! Shit.”

Leo's mind goes blank as Takumi pulls his hips down to finally supply friction where he wants it most. Glaring into the lighter brown eyes below him does not make a very convincing argument when he bows his head and groans the second time Takumi presses them together.

**[ _validation – confirm_ ]**

“Language, Leo.” Takumi teases. One of his hands wanders to the small of the blond's back to trace a few basic runes against the sensitive skin there with feather-light fingers.

He can feel Leo's breath leave in a rush against his neck when he starts to roll his hips up in time with tugging the blond down.

**[ _cede – surrender_ ]**

“Very...cl...ah...clever.” Leo breathlessly replies. He of course does not miss the reference to their earlier conversation.

He still pushes harder the next time their hips meet.

He's lost.

“C-ome...on.” He stammers when the archer uses the hand on his hip to prevent him from picking up the pace. His arms are starting to shake and he can feel the space between his legs getting damp but it's not enough.

If Leo had a slight advantage in their verbal debates, Takumi had the advantage here. Leo supposed all archers had to be perceptive but ever since they'd seen each other as something other than enemies Takumi had been able to read him like an open book. Not that Leo had never had the other prince squirming under him, (carefully chosen words dismantling the Hoshidan's brash veneer) but the Nohrian's cold facade quickly fell apart under Takumi's loving hands.

Takumi rolls them both over and pulls the blond's pants down to his ankles without missing a beat, as if he'd been sitting on the idea for the last three minutes. Leo's certain he was, actually. Had just been waiting for him to admit defeat. The admittance that he'd lost a long time ago causes the mage to throw an arm over his eyes, turning his head to hide the deep blush on his face. There's a rustle of clothes and he can feel Takumi lean forward to fit between his parted knees. The archer kisses his open palm before taking both of their erections in his hand.

“Takumi!” Leo gasps when the brunette strokes long and slow, ghosting his thumb over both their tips. His back arcs at the next stroke, already taut as a bowstring under the archer's hand.

They're both breathing ragged but Takumi is definitely focusing on putting pressure against him in just the right places with subtle shifts of his fingers as he pumps them both. Leo removes the arm over his eyes to find the brunette watching him intently. He groans and drags the other prince down into a desperate, sloppy kiss that quickly turns into mostly panting into each other's mouths as Takumi increases the pace.

It doesn't take long before Leo stiffens and throws his head back with a soft cry, Takumi covering his throat in more wet kisses as he comes.

As he catches his breath the Hoshidan loses his rhythm the closer he gets to the edge himself, breath puffing against Leo's skin where he's pressed his face into the side of his neck. When the brunette starts to shake Leo grabs his wrist to replace the archer's hand with his own. Takumi whimpers, unable to keep himself from thrusting urgently. Once, twice, and then he's biting Leo's shoulder as he spills into his hand.

For a moment the only sound is rain hitting the window.

“You're persistence is astounding sometimes.” Leo notes after a minute, wiping his hand on his discarded shirt and nudging Takumi where the archer currently rested on his chest.

“It's just because I'm addicted to having you like this.” Takumi replies, kissing Leo's forehead.

“That's an awfully amorous line, coming from you.”

“I've been taking pointers from the best.”

_\---------------_

_They were still competitive, of course._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
